Sins of my Life
by silverrayne621
Summary: This story is based around what some Christians call a sin, homosexuality. Please do not be offened, because I am somewhat of a Christian, but do not share the same beliefs as most. Chapter 1: Kairi. Warnings: Homosexuality. Rated T because of content.


Okay, I have this little idea, its gonna be multi-chaptered, and the idea came from the message thingy I got offa someone's profile

Warnings: Angst, homosexuality, transexuals, and minor violence. Warnings will be added according to each chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdon Hearts, or the thing that I got the idea from...

**bold** is the main idea of each chapter...

Also, each chapter might not be that long, just long enough to get the point across...

* * *

Sins of my Life

Ch 1: Kairi

* * *

**I am the girl kicked out of her home because I confided in my mother that I am a lesbian**

She sighed quietly as she pushed a strand of brown-red hair from her blue eyes. _'I can do this.' _she thought determined as she walked down the stairs to the main den.

She saw her mother sitting on a couch watching television.

"Hey, mom?" She said carefully as she walked into the den.

Her mother, Ayumi, looked up, "Yes dear?"

"I need to talk to you." she whispered determined, not to cry.

Ayumi frowned slightly and turned off the television, "What is it Kairi?" she turned her undivided attention to her daughter.

"I have to tell you something, and I'm scared that you'll be disgusted."

Ayumi pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I won't, you're my daughter, I love you."

Kairi sat up, and looked at her mother through tear filled eyes, refusing to show weakeness, "Mom, I'm..." she trailed off, looking down slightly.

"You're?" Ayumi asked looking at Kairi, urging her to continue.

"I'm..."

Lifting her chin up, Ayumi smiled a bit, "It's okay Kairi, just tell me, it can't be that bad."

Kairi looked in her mother's eyes, and saw the love, care and trust in them, she smiled lightly, and took a deep breath, "I'm...a..." she took another breath and whispered something.

"A what? Honey, you're going to have to speak up..."

Kairi looked down again, "A lesbian..." she looked up hopefully into her mother's eyes, but stiffened slightly at the look of hatred and disgust in her eyes.

Ayumi pulled her hand back, as if she had been burned.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

She glared at Kairi, "Get out."

Kairi stared at her, "What? Mom?"

"Get out."

"Mom, I don't understa-"

Raising her voice slightly, Ayumi pointed to the door, "You heard me, get out!"

"What did I do? Mom-"

"Don't call me that you dirty dyke, my daughter isn't a lesbian."

Kairi looked stricken, "But-"

"No buts, now get out, this instant."

Kairi gulped, and got up, slowly walking to the door, she opened it carefully, hoping this was just a bad dream, but it wasn't, Ayumi's disgusted glares cut through her as she walked out the door.

As she ran down the street, she held her tears back, reaching a house she knocked on the door urgently.

"Hold on! " a voice yelled from the other side as shuffling was heard.

When the door opened Kairi threw herself into the surprised arms of her girlfriend.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

Looking into the green eyes of her girlfriend, Kairi sniffed, still refusing the tears to fall, "She kicked me out Selphie, she kicked me out..."

Selphie's eyes widened, "What?"

Kairi shook her head sadly, "She told me I wasn't her daughter, right after she told me that no matter what she still loved me..."

Selphie quickly pulled her inside to the couch and into her lap, "Its alright Kai, you can stay here."

"Really?"

Selphie nodded, "Yea, mom would love to have you here, she's okay with us, so don't worry, alright?"

Kairi nodded and layed her head on Selphie's shoulder.

"It's alright to cry, you don't have to hold it in, I can be stong for the both of us." A kiss was placed on her forehead.

Kairi looked up, "But-"

Selphie slienced her with a chaste kiss, "It's alright, just cry, okay? Get it out of you're system. You don't have to be stong, I'll protect you."

Kairi choked a sob, her shoulders shaking as she buried her head in Selphie's shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay Kai, you'll see."

* * *

Okay, so this is just a test chapter, I need to know what you think...

Also, each chapter focuses on different characters, and themes...

Please don't be offended by this, I'm trying to get this outta my system, so I mean no harm by it.

Not all chapters will end like this, some are much darker than this one...

Please review!


End file.
